Reporter Mokona
by lunny
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé de question sur les nondessinés de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle ? Reporter Mokona est là pour vous répondre ! J'ai remarqué un truc, alors je le dis, y a un peu beaucoup de yaois
1. introduction

**Titre :**Reporter Mokona

**Auteur:** lunny

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf la fille aux couettes) et est la propriété de Clamp.

**Résumé :** Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé de question sur les non-dessinés de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle ? Reporter Mokona est là pour vous répondre !

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi et beaucoup de Mokona !

**Note :** C'est ma première fic sur Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicle alors soyez pas trop méchant.

Bonne lecture !

Introduction

Une petite boule de poils, blanche, avec des oreilles et trois yeux dont un ouvert, arrive, elle se racle la gorge, fait un grand sourire à la caméra et commence :

Bonjour chers lecteurs ou lectrices, bienvenue, ici nous répondrons à vos questions sur Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Toutes les questions dont vous voulez les réponses mais que vous n'osez pas demander à haute voix, dites les moi au creux de l'oreille et je vous répondrais avec image à l'appui ! Alors des questions ?

Silence total dans la salle, Mokona essaye de croiser les bras mais se vautre lamentablement, tout le monde rigole, Mokona sourit et dit :

Tout le monde aime Mokona !

Puis redevenant sérieux :

Vraiment pas de question ?

Toujours le silence, Mokona les larmes aux yeux :

Vraiment ?

Quelqu'un se lève soudain dans le public, une fille avec des couettes mais qui doit avoir dans les cinquante ans :

Aïe ! Y a quelque chose sous mon siège !

On voit l'auteur sortir de la rangée en rampant innocemment sous les sièges, une plume dans le poing, souriant à la caméra :

Ben, fallait bien continuer la fic…

Mokona, qui n'a pas entendu l'exclamation de la cinquantenaire, souriant et cri bien fort :

Ah, enfin ! Quelle est votre question madame !

Mademoiselle, rectifie la femme vexée et puis comprenant la phrase, ma question ?

La dame devient de plus en plus rouge et bafouille une explication :

Je…je n…n'ai p.. pas de…de, puis s'arrête en voyant la scène devant ses yeux.

Mais que voit-elle ? Qu'est- ce qui la fait s'arrêter ? Est-ce les yeux de Mokona remplis de larmes qui est en train de comprendre ? Ou plutôt l'auteur, juste derrière, qui est en train de tailler un couteau le plus sadiquement possible, en lui lançant un regard qui aurait fait trembler de peur n'importe qui ? On ne le saura jamais et de toutes façons ça n'a pas d'intérêt, la femme déglutit et murmura d'une petite voix :

C'est plutôt gênant, je…

Venez ici, et dites le au creux de mon oreille ! Coupe Mokona.

La femme tremblante s'avance vers la scène, elle y monte en lançant un regard terrifié à l'auteur qui est en train de tester son couteau sur différents matériaux pour savoir si il coupe bien, et c'est bien le cas.

La femme s'approche de Mokona et se penche réfléchit quelques minutes puis murmure tout bas dans l'oreille de Mokona, celui ci est concentré, puis la femme ayant fini, il dit bien fort :

Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle, je le saurais !

Puis il va fièrement dans un coin de la pièce tapote sur un clavier qui traînait par là puis appuyer bruyamment sur la touche Entrée, le rideau du fond tombe dévoilant un écran géant sur lequel est écrit :

Question du jour : Que se passe-t-il dans la chambre de Kurogané et Fye ?

La femme devient blême et regarde Mokona et dit :

Je croyais que cela devait rester confidentiel ?

Mokona répond innocemment :

Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

La femme essaie de sauter sur la boule de poils pour la faire souffrir, mais se ravisse en voyant l'auteur trancher une plaque fer avec son couteau. Elle descend rapidement de la scène et s'assit tout aussi rapidement en espérant se faire oublier. Mokona qui n'a rien remarqué dit bien fort :

J'éclaircirais ce mystère pour vous !

Le rideau tombe et tout le monde suit sur un petit écran sur le dossier de son voisin de devant le trajet d'une petite boule de poils allant vers un petit café se nommant : Cat's eye.

**A suivre… **

L'auteur mal à l'aise :

Bon, je sais, c'est assez court mais c'est l'introduction, en fait si vous avez des questions pour Reporter Mokona envoyez un review ! Mokona sera ravi de vous éclairer.

Shaolan qui arrive par derrière et murmure :

Ouais, c'est surtout que t'as pas d'idée de question à par l'autre.

L'auteur grand sourire :

Tu parles de …(se met à chuchoter)

Shaolan indigné :

Tu n'osera pas ?

L'auteur big smile :

Tu crois ?

Des hommes en blanc arrivent, l'un d'eux demande à Shaolan :

On a signalé un malade, c'est lequel ?

Shaolan désigne l'auteur du doigt, l'auteur se fait ceinturer et emmener de force. L'auteur paniqué :

Y a erreur ! J e veux un avocat et des fraises, des baguettes, des nouilles ! (se souvenant de la présence de lecteurs) Et laissez des reviews.


	2. Mokona passe à l'action!

**Titre :**Reporter Mokona

**Auteur:** lunny

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et est la propriété de Clamp.

**Résumé :** Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé de question sur les non-dessinés de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle ? Reporter Mokona est là pour vous répondre !

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi et beaucoup de Mokona !

**Note :** Cette partie de fic est une conversation que l'on a eut mes amies et moi sur pourquoi Fye et Kurogané dormaient dans la même chambre.

Reporter Mokona à l'action !

On voit une petite boule de poils blanches avancer vers le café Cat's eye, ouvrir la porte et entrer. Un joli petit café lui fait face, une serveuse assise dans une chaise attend patiemment, quoi ? Des clients peut-être ? Ou simplement la petite boule de poils qui s'avance déjà vers elle. La petite boule de poils saute sur les genoux de la jeune fille qui lui souriait. La petite boule de poils penche sa tête sur le côté et demande de sa petite voix :

-Sakura-chan ? Que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci ?

La dite Sakura s'étonna et répondit :

-Cette heure-ci ? Mais il est à peine 14 heu…

Sakura s'arrête et regarde à l'autre bout de la salle. On voit l'auteur avec un panneau sur lequel est écrit :

« Il fait nuit sinon je tue Shaolan ! »

L'auteur qui se précipite pour fermer tout les volets de la maison à grand coup de pieds. Sakura regarde le manège d'un œil perplexe et c'est assez intimidé qu'elle reprit :

-Je… Je t'attendais Mokona !

Sakura fait un sourire éclatant et un petit message passe sous l'écran sur lequel est écrit :

« Crissdent White pour des dents belles et fortes. »

Mokona fait un sourire timide et s'excuse rapidement. Puis Mokona allant repartir, Sakura demande :

-Que… que fais… Faisais t..Tu pore ? Ah non pour !ren… renquoi ? C'est trop mal écrit ! Je comprend rien !

La caméra tourne pour se poser sur l'auteur tenant des panneaux sur lequel est écrit le texte, trop mal écrit pour la pauvre Sakura qui n'arrive pas à lire. L'auteur sort du champ et revient avec un écran énorme sur lequel est écrit le texte à l'ordinateur, en petit sur le côté on peut lire :

« Ce prompteur appartient à TF1. »

Il fout un coup de pied dedans, le texte commence à défiler, Sakura souriante s'exclame :

-Ah, c'est beaucoup mieux ! Puis se tournant vers Mokona elle continue. Que faisais-tu pour rentrer si tard ?

Mokona gonfle son torse (si on considère qu'il en a un.) et explique mystérieusement :

-On a confié une mission top secrète à Mokona !

Sakura fait un autre sourire éclatant et se lève pour s'en aller quand Mokona reprend déçu :

-Tu ne veux pas savoir quelle est la mission de Mokona ?

-C'est pas sensé être secret ? demande Sakura étonnée.

-Si, mais, Mokona aime bien Sakura-chan ! C'est pourquoi, Mokona va te le dire !

Sakura le regarde étonné mais se reprenant, elle fait signe qu'elle est d'accord pour entendre ce grand secret.

Mokona prend une voix inquiétante, on ne voit que lui sur l'écran en gros plan, et doucement la peluche murmure :

-Mokona doit savoir ce que font Kurogané et Fye dans leur chambre.

Il y a un moment de silence, Sakura étonné lui demande :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire dans leur chambre !

Mokona hoche la tête frénétiquement en faisant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sakura le regarde puis elle demande timidement :

-Je peux t'accompagner ?

Mokona agrandit son sourire, ce qui est un exploit, et secoue encore plus frénétiquement la tête. Ils s'avancent alors tout les deux dans le couloir.

Ils arrivent devant la chambre que Kurogané et Fye partagent, Mokona et Sakura collent leurs oreilles contre la porte en bois. Ils restent un moment comme ça, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'éloignent de la porte sans bruits et se mettent au fond du couloir. Mokona prend la parle en premier :

-Il y a du bruit dans leur chambre.

Sakura hoche vigoureusement la tête, Mokona s'approche de l'oreille de Sakura et murmure :

-On va voir ?

Sakura et Mokona regardent avec inquiétude la porte fermé, Sakura hoche doucement la tête. Mokona suivit de Sakura s'avance vers la porte, il respire profondément et il donne un coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvre brusquement, alors là on voit la chambre de Fye et Kurogané de très bon goût d'ailleurs. Et en plein milieu de la chambre, ils voyent….

Un Fye poursuivit par un Kurogané. Mais le plus bizarre serait-il qu'ils ont tout deux les yeux fermés, qu'ils sont habillés de pyjamas avec des petites carottes pour Fye et des lapins pour Kurogané, ou qu'ils aient l'air de dormir profondément même si ils courent dans tout les sens ? Mokona a les trois yeux grands ouverts tandis que Sakura penche la tête sur le côté et murmure pensive :

-Je ne savais pas que Kurogané et Fye étaient somnambules…

Mokona et Sakura sortent de la pièce et referment la porte, Sakura va se coucher après un petit bonne nuit à Mokona. Mokona se retrouve seul, il regard l'écran d'un air inquiétant, et murmure :

-Mokona saura demain, ce que font Fye et Kurogané dans leur chambre !

Puis il revient à la normal baille et dit :

-Mais maintenant au dodo !

Puis il suit le même chemin que Sakura.

Le lendemain matin, on retrouve Mokona devant la même porte que la dernière fois, il regarde le panneau de bois avec détermination et shoote dedans comme dans une balle de foot. La porte résista sous le choc et s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec. Mokona regarde l'intérieur de la pièce et voit …

Kurogané qui poursuit Fye en hurlant des insultes, Fye qui rigole en disant :

-Allons Kuro-chan ! J'ai juste renversé de l'eau sur toi dés le matin, puis se tournant vers Mokona en continuant de courir, Bonjour Mokona !

-Juste renversé ! Tu m'as inondé oui ! Et puis elle était glaciale cette eau ! puis lui aussi se tournant vers Mokona toujours en continuant à courir, S'lut la boule de poils, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Rien, rien, murmure la dite boule de poils.

Mokona sort de la pièce et ferme la porte, il s'écroule sur le sol désespéré et murmure :

-Mais, ils font que ça ? puis reprenant courage se tourne vers la caméra et continue, Mokona reviendra ce midi !

Le midi même on voit Mokona qui s'avance résolument vers la porte, il s'approche, colle son oreille contre la porte concentré, puis pour une fois, il change de tactique, il entrouvre doucement la porte sans faire de bruit, un léger raie de lumière parvient de la porte. On voit Mokona regarder à l'intérieur de la pièce, il se recule referme encore plus doucement la porte. Puis il se tourne les trois yeux grands ouverts, l'air choqués, on l'entend murmurer :

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, Mokona a du mal voir.

Une petite bande passe sous l'écran, on peut y lire :

« Des problèmes de vue ? Consultez Yûko, elle saura vous aider si vous êtes près à payer. »

Mokona tremble de la tête au pieds, et regarde la porte avec peur, finalement, il se précipite vers le café en courant.

Shaolan regarde Sakura servir, il se souvenait sûrement des moments qu'il avait passé avec la princesse et qu'elle n'avait plus. Mokona l'interrompit dans ses réflexions, lui arrivant dessus comme un boulet de canon. Shaolan étonné de l'air de Mokona qui est comme choqué, il lui demande doucement mettant de côté le fait qu'il l'avait interrompus le fil de ses pensées :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Mokona ?

Mokona essaye de parler, mais il bégayait et ne dit pas certains mots :

-Dans la chambre de… de Fye et ...et Kuro…Kurogané, il… il y a…avait Fye qui ét…était sur…sur… et qui…qui…à…à. Et puis il y a…avait Kuro…Kurogané en train de… de…

Shaolan fronça les sourcils, était-ce ce qu'il pensait ? Il prit Mokona dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Fye et Kurogané, autant en être sûr et ne pas alerter la princesse, ça pourrait la choquer. Enfin, si c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il se mit devant la porte et les joues rouges l'ouvrit sans faire de cérémonie. Et là il trouve…

Fye assis sur une chaise et qui apprend sans doute au chat errant aux oreilles rondes ( et nous saurons bientôt pourquoi) à rapporter une balle et Kurogané allongé sur le lit en train de lire un livre, tous deux aucunement dérangé par le public présent.

Shaolan regarde Mokona, ce dernier s'exclame :

-Tu as vu ! Dans la chambre de Fye et Kurogané, il y a Fye qui était sur la chaise et qui entrain d'apprendre à un chat à rapporter ! Et puis, il y a Kurogané en train de lire !

Shaolan regarde un long moment Mokona et finit par dire :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si bizarre ?

Mokona prend l'air de celui qui explique à quelqu'un qui explique quelque chose que tout le monde sait et dit d'une voix forte :

-Mais Shaolan ! Tu ne sais pas qu'un chat ne peut pas rapporter ! Et tu savais, toi, que Kurogané savait lire !

Le dit Kurogané tique et lance un regard noir à la boule de poils. Avant qu'un massacre n'est lieu sous ses yeux Shaolan s'excuse et sort de la chambre en veillant à bien fermer la porte. Puis il dépose Mokona sur le sol, lui explique rapidement que ce n'est pas bien de le déranger pour ce genre de choses et il s'en va, se dirigeant vers le café. Mokona s'adresse à l'auteur qui est en train de bouffer des fraises :

-Tu le savais toi que Kurogané savait lire ?

L'auteur hoche la tête prend un air louche et murmure :

-Sinon, il ne pourrait pas lire les livres que j'ai trouvé sous son lit.

-Quel genre de livres ? demande Mokona curieux.

L'auteur l'air encore plus louche :

-Moi seul le sait, et c'est interdit aux mineurs…

Mokona hoche la tête et se tournant vers la caméra :

-Faute de découvrir les livres que lit Kurogané, Mokona découvrira pour vous le secret de la chambre de Fye et Kurogané en revenant ce soir !

Le soir tombé, on voit Mokona devant la porte de la chambre de Fye et Kurogané, il s'approche de la porte et l'ouvre comme il l'avait fait cet après-midi, c'est à dire juste assez pour voir ce qui y a l'intérieur. Il reste un long moment à regarder, puis il referme la porte le plus doucement possible et regarde la caméra avec un grand sourire et une lueur inquiétante dans son œil ouvert. Il fonce en troisième vitesse vers le salon de thé. Il y trouve Shaolan servant des clients. Il se précipite vers le jeune serveur, attend en sautant presque sur place qu'il est finit, puis il fait un grand sourire quand Shaolan a finit et lui dit en troisième vitesse :

-Shaolan, viens voir dans la chambre de Fye et Kurogané !

Shaolan fut septique mais accepta de suivre la boule de poils blanche sûrement par curiosité et non pas parce que l'auteur était en train de jouer aux fléchettes sur la pauvre Sakura. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte. Shaolan comme la dernière fois, ouvrit la porte à volée et trouva :

Fye assis sur une chaise et qui apprend sans doute au chat errant aux oreilles rondes à rapporter une balle et Kurogané allongé sur le lit en train de lire un livre, tous deux aucunement dérangé par le public présent.

Shaolan regarde Mokona désespéré, puis s'excuse une nouvelle fois envers les deux adultes et sort tout aussi rapidement. Shaolan explique une nouvelle fois à Mokona qu'il ne doit pas le déranger pour de telles choses sans s'apercevoir que Mokona fixait la porte pendant tout son monologue. Puis il partit comme la dernière fois.

Mokona resté là fixe la porte. L'auteur ( qui avait finit de jouer aux fléchettes) qui passait par là le regarde et demande :

-Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

-Quand Mokona est entré tout à l'heure, ils ne faisaient pas ça…

L'auteur intéressé demande :

-Ils faisaient quoi alors ?

Mokona fait signe à l'auteur de se pencher, l'auteur s'exécute. Mokona lui murmure à l'oreille, l'auteur rougit de plus en plus pendant le récit de la boule de poils, pour finir il ouvre la bouche. Puis l'auteur se relève en fixant la porte, puis il fait signe à Mokona lui faisant comprendre ce qu'il veut faire. Mokona hoche la tête pour montrer son accord. Il s'avance tout deux vers la porte et y collent leur oreille pour écouter. Ils entendent une voix qui parle, c'est Fye :

- Kuro-chan ?

Un grognement lui répond, il continue :

-Tu sais que tu tiens ton livre à l'envers ?

Silence pendant quelques secondes, mais on peut deviner le rire étouffé de Fye, il reprend :

-Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu rougis ?

-Ce n'est pas drôle ? Tu imagines si ils avaient remarqués ? C'est la voix de Kurogané.

-Mais, ils n'ont rien remarqué, cependant Mokona nous a vu. La voix de Fye est légèrement inquiète.

-Ouais, avant c'était facile, on l'entendait venir, mais elle s'est faites discrète, c'te boule de poils, cette fois ci, continua la voix de Kurogané.

-Heureusement qu'elle a fait du bruit en partant, sinon Shaolan nous aurait vu, soupira Fye

-Ouais, mais elle arrive toujours au mauvais moment la boule de poils, grogna plus que ne parla la voix de Kurogané.

Un rire se fit entendre, celui de Fye, puis le rire s'évapora laissant place à une voix douce presque suave(?) disant :

-Ça ne me gêne pas de recommencer.

Un gémissement se fit entendre, celui de Kurogané. Mokona et l'auteur s'éloignèrent tous les deux de la porte. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. L'auteur dit alors :

-Mokona, je crois que tu as réussis ta première enquête !

-Mokona le croit aussi !

L'auteur s'incline devant Mokona et lui dit :

-Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant d'avoir résolu cette enquête.

Puis il s'éloigne pour voir si il y a pas un vendeur de nouilles dans le coin. Mokona reste seul, il se tourne devant la caméra et dit :

-Mokona a résolu cette enquête pour vous ! Et…

On voit les joues de Mokona s'étirer, la caméra recule. On voit que c'est Kurogané qui tire les joues de Mokona. Il grogne en colère :

-J'en étais sûr.

Et il tire les joues du pauvre Mokona encore plus fort.

-Et puis-je savoir de quelle enquête tu parles ?

-C'est pas moi, c'est l'auteur qui a voulu que Mokona fasse ça !

-Ouais, ose dire que t'étais pas d'accord ! murmure Kurogané de mauvaise humeur.

Puis il tourne la boule de poils vers lui et approchant son visage, il murmure très doucereusement :

-Que ce soit bien clair, si jamais, tu me déranges encore pendant que je suis occupé, je t'étripes.

Mokona arrive à hocher la tête malgré le fait que ses joues soient toujours coincés par Kurogané. Puis Mokona regarde Kurogané et semble voir quelque chose, il demande :

-Kurogané, c'est quoi le truc rouge que tu as sur le cou ?

Kurogané lâche immédiatement Mokona et se plaque sa main contre la tache rouge bien visible à la base de son cou en rougissant. Il murmure rapidement :

-Fye, je vais te tuer.

Puis il entre dans la chambre qu'il avait quitté il y a quelques minutes en grognant, son entré est accueillit par un rire d'un certain blond. Mokona en profite pour fuir très vite vers la salle où des spectateurs attendent patiemment leur réponse.

Mokona arrive sur la scène, tous les petits écrans s'éteignent, le grand reste allumé. Mokona se dirige vers le clavier que personne ne semble vouloir ranger, il tape rapidement dessus et appuie bruyamment sur la touche entré. Sur l'écran s'affiche alors :

Question : Que se passe-t-il dans la chambre de Kurogané et Fye ?

Réponse : Fye et Kurogané y font des trucs interdits aux mineurs.

Le public reste silencieux, Mokona fait un grand sourire et dit :

-Une autre question ?

**A suivre…**

On voit l'auteur avec un bol de nouilles, à coté se trouve Shaolan.

L'auteur très fier de lui :

-Alors ça vous a plus ?

Shaolan lève les yeux au ciel en murmurant :

-Comme si ils allaient te répondre… Je sais pas comment il ont fait pour te sortir de l'asile.

L'auteur jouant avec ses baguettes :

-Ils ont dit que j'étais un cas désespéré et que je rendais leurs patients encore plus fous.

Shaolan murmure :

-Et elle s'en fout complètement…

L'auteur qui vient de se souvenir de quelque chose et dit :

- Oups, j'ai failli oublié de remercier Azalee(merci pour les idées... mon esprit pervers et déjà en marche...) lapin bleu sans patte( c'est moi ou y a un sous-entendu dans ton surnom... sinon, c'est Toya et Yukito et je m'étais posé la question différement ( genre que fait Yukito dans la chambre de Toya dans le tome 4) comme quoi les esprits pervers se rencontent) et Calliope la muse ( c'est pas grave si t'es pas yaoiste c'est ouvert à tous ici. Tes question m'ont bien fait marrer, surtout la première, j'imagine déjà le combat intérieur de Shaolan : ne regardes pas, regarde! nooon! trop tard... j'esserai de faire un chapitre sur tes propositions ( je me marre d'avance) pour leurs reviews, merci beaucoup !

Shaolan sur le point de pleurer :

- Y a des gens assez fous pour lui laisser des reviews…

L'auteur ignorant Shaolan :

- J'essaierais de faire toutes les propositions que l'on m'a envoyé, je suis désolé si vous trouvez pas ça drôle… En fait, le prochain chapitre, la question sera : Comment tuer le Mokona par notre Kuro-chan national ! Alors patientez encore un peu. Et laissez des reviews !


	3. Tuons le Mokona!

**Titre :** Reporter Mokona

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp et la chanson sur le thème de : Promenons nous dans les bois ne m'appartient pas non plus, il y a juste les spectateurs qui sont à moi.

**Résumé :** Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé de question sur les non dessinés de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle ? Reporter Mokona est là pour vous répondre !

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi et beaucoup de Mokona !

**Note :** Cette partie de fic, elle, est née à cause d'une amie qui est obsédée de Mokona,

(Shaolan : Toi, c'est pas mieux, tu es obsédé tout court.) J'ai alors voulu me venger de Mokona et qui de mieux pour cette tâche que notre Kuro national !

**Tuons le Mokona**

Encore le silence dans la salle, Mokona va refaire son numéro de la dernière fois quand on entend une voix crier :

-Où est cette boule de poils que je l'étrangle !

Une autre voix plus faible se fait entendre :

-Allons Kuro-chan, je suis sûr que ça part au lavage !

Mokona regarde les coulisses d'un œil inquiet, regarde le public et leur annonce :

-Je crois que Mokona devra attendre pour les questions ! Mokona vous salue !

La petite boule de poils ouvre la bouche en grand puis forme un tourbillon, en manquant de traumatiser la plupart des spectateurs présents dans la salle et tuant d'une crise cardiaque l'autre moitié ressuscité rapidement par un garçon avec un nuage et un dragon bizarre. Mokona entre vite dans le tourbillon qu'il a formé et qui se referme.

Un homme sûrement habillé de noir avec des cheveux noirs, sûrement car il semble qu'il est reçu un pot de peinture qu'il l'ai à demi repeint en rose entre dans la pièce un sabre énorme à la main. Un autre homme habillé, lui, de blanc et ayant des cheveux blonds suit de près le premier lui demandant de se calmer et essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

L'homme parcourt la salle du regard manquant de tuer une nouvelle partie de la salle, il a le regard haineux des grands jours. Il demande d'une voix forte qui fait trembler de peur l'autre moitié de la salle :

-Vous avez vu une petite boule de poils avec trois yeux ?

Un hochement de tête unanime lui répond. Alors, il demande d'une voix toujours aussi haineuse :

-Elle est partie par où ?

Silence dans toute la salle, comment expliquer que la dite boule de poils s'est barré en faisant un tourbillon à un type vous menaçant d'un sabre ? Le dit homme se méprenant sur le silence continue menaçant d'une voix vous promettant une mort douloureuse et très, oui, très longue.

-Vous ne voulez pas me le dire ?

La salle répond d'un hochement de tête négatif. L'homme sert avec colère son sabre et demande :

-Vous vous moquez de moi ?

Nouveau hochement de tête négatif légèrement paniqué. L'homme blond essaye de calmer l'autre du mieux qu'il peut.

L'auteur apparaît alors, et toute la salle échange des regards effrayés. L'auteur se dirige vers les deux hommes, il s'approche à une distance raisonnable comme même, dix mètres, pour d'abord éviter que le sabre ne le fende, ensuite pour avoir de l'avance en cas de course poursuite et dit le plus tranquillement du monde :

-Il s'est barré dans une autre dimension.

L'homme en noir jure alors, et maudit tout les Mokona de la planète de l'univers et des dimensions. Quelqu'un se lève dans le public, surprenant tout le monde même l'auteur qui avait déjà préparé sa plume. C'est encore la vieille fille aux couettes, elle parle d'une voix forte contrairement à il y a une journée :

-J'ai une question.

Nouveau gros silence dans la salle, tout le monde regarde la vieille fille, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte où les moustiques commencent déjà à s'installer. La jeune fille s'impatientant dit :

-On est pas ici pour faire la causette je vous rappelle.

L'auteur referme la bouche, et la rouvre la bouche pour laisser aux moustiques le temps de s'échapper et un grand sourire aux lèvres, il demande :

-Bien sûr ! Quelle est la…

-On s'en fout de sa question, hurle Kurogané levant son sabre près à trancher quiconque essaiera de le contredire.

L'auteur sort de sa veste une lame de dix mètre, passe son doigt dessus en sifflotant et regardant étrangement Kurogané. Le doigt de l'auteur est en sang, il le regarde curieusement puis lèche le sang qui est en train de couler. Il fait un grand sourire et passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, il déclare bien fort :

-J'adore le sang ! Mais le mien est trop amer, Kuro-chan, le tien, il est comment ?

Le dit Kuro-chan, sentant qu'il est en danger de mort, murmure :

-C'est Kurogané, puis s'adressant à l'empêcheuse de massacrer les Mokona. Alors c'est quoi ta question la vieille ?

La vieille faillit protester mais elle se ravise au regard de tueur made in Kurogané. Elle questionne alors :

-Comment on fait pour tuer la boule de poils ?

L'auteur légèrement hésitant :

-C'est à dire… ben…

Kurogané propose avec un grand sourire de prédateur :

-Quand tu le sauras, tu me le diras ?

L'auteur a un éclair génie, il regarde Kurogané et répond avec un sourire qu'utilise les vendeurs de supermarché en vous proposant, le produit du siècle :

-Mais, je n'aurais pas besoin de te le dire, puisse que c'est toi qui vas trouver !

Kurogané ouvre grand la bouche, Fye, l'air curieux lui appuie sur la joue ne voyant aucune réaction, il déclare :

- Kuro-chan n'est pas en état de rendre ses coups ! Qui veut le frapper, c'est quatre eur…

On entend un grand boum et on voit Fye voler à travers la pièce, Kurogané s'adressant à l'auteur cri :

-C'est quoi ces conneries !

L'auteur sifflotant lui explique le plus tranquillement du monde :

-Très simple, tu as fais fuir mon détective, tu devras le remplacer !

L'auteur fait un sourire Crissdent White. Fye qui revient parle très rapidement surexcité comme un enfant devant un nouveau jouet :

-On va faire une enquête ? Avec les loupes et tout ça ?

L'auteur essayant de le calmer :

-Pas vraiment…

Kurogané qui jusqu'à là était resté silencieux avec une veine palpitante sur le front envoie bouler Fye et grogne plus qu'il ne parle :

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai envie de faire une enquête ?

L'auteur se redresse fièrement et répond :

-Parce que je pourrais tuer tout le monde dans d'affreuses douleurs…

Kurogané pâlit et demande très peu sûr de lui :

-Quand tu dis tout le monde, c'est tout le monde ?

L'auteur hoche la tête, très fier de lui. Un silence gênant s'installe dans la salle, tous les spectateurs observent les sorties de secours, évaluant leurs chances de sortir d'ici vivants. Kurogané, avec une mauvaise grâce évidente accepte :

-O.K, je la fais ton enquête, mais comment je fais pour aller dans la même dimension que l'autre boule de poils ?

L'auteur continuant de sourire l'éclaircit sur le sujet :

-J'ai un moyen infaillible ! Mais ce n'est pas gratuit.

-Quoi ? J'ai déjà payé assez chère pour cette boule de poils !

L'auteur réplique :

-Tu crois que je l'ai eu gratos mon moyen de transport ? Je l'ai payé !

Kurogané lève les yeux au ciel, et on entend un murmure dans toute la salle :

-Ouais, sûrement avec ton reste de cerveau.

-Non, répond l'auteur aucunement gêné, Un truc qui s'appelle conscience, je sais pas trop c'est quoi. Mais il paraît que tout le monde en a une.

Kurogané essaye de ne pas grogner et s'avance vers l'auteur et lui demande :

-Bon l'est où ton moyen de transport ? Et tu veux quoi ?

L'auteur fait l'imitation du rire tyrannique et réplique :

-Moi ? Je veux les revues sous ton lit !

Kurogané vire rouge et demande :

-Quand est-ce que tu …?

-Quand tu es entré dans la sale de bain prendre ta douche avec Fye ! coupe l'auteur hystérique.

Il y a un grand silence dans la pièce. Silence pendant lequel tout le monde se regarde avec les yeux pleins de sous-entendu. Que peut-on faire avec quelqu'un dans la douche…? Que faisait-ils ensemble ? Et bien, si vous avez un trou de mémoire ou que vous êtes arrivé par hasard sur cette page, et bien allez au chapitre précédent, vous aurez votre réponse. Bien revenons à Kurogané qui est rouge, pas de colère, mais de honte et qui est aussi immobile que la Venus de Milo avec les bras en plus. Pendant ce temps Fye lui tire les joues et s'amuse à lui faire faire des grimaces. On voit bientôt un Fye voler à travers la salle. Kurogané marmonne un moment puis sort quelque chose qui devait être un magasine et le tend discrètement à l'auteur qui s'empresse de le prendre. Fye qui est revenu et a suivit la scène des yeux lance un regard interrogateur à Kurogané qui se contente de hausser les épaules. L'auteur feuillette le livre avec un regard et un sourire carnassiers.

Il le ferme et le tend comme un trophée laissant à tous les spectateurs l'opportunité de lire sur la couverture « Tout sur les yaois » Tout le monde se regarde encore une fois. L'auteur range le livre à regrets sous le regard menaçant de Kurogané. Il rejoint le coin sombre se trouvant sur scène et tape sur le clavier et appuie sur entré, sur le grand écran s'affiche :

Question du jour : Comment tuer le Mokona ?

L'auteur fait un sourire géant et un chariot arrive avec des gens qui le poussent ; sur le chariot, il y a un énorme anneau avec des inscriptions autour. Kurogané le regarde et demande montrant l'anneau :

-Si j'ai bien compris, on doit passer par là ? Mais tu as trouvé ça où ?

L'auteur hausse les épaules et répond :

-C'est un type bizarre qui me l'a passé, Il arrêtai pas de dire ça appartient à SG-1 alors je l'ai assommé et je me suis barré avec.

-Tu sais, ça m'étonne même pas…soupire Kurogané.

Puis, l'auteur appuie sur un bouton sur l'anneau qui commence à faire des étincelles bleues, un tourbillon apparaît au centre de l'anneau. Kurogané lance un regard désespéré à Fye qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de rentrer à l'intérieur du tourbillon en riant, il se fait bien sûr aspirer. Kurogané se résigne à le suivre lançant un regard de meurtrier à l'auteur qui a déjà commencé la lecture de son magasine. Le rideau tombe et tout le monde se penche sur l 'écran du siège de son voisin de devant où on voit deux jeunes hommes atterrirent au milieu d'une forêt.

**A suivre…**

On voit l'auteur toujours en train de lire son magasine, il dit tout de même :

-Désolé pour mon retard, j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon accès Internet, d'ailleurs, quand à l'heure où j'écris ce chapitre, j'en ai toujours. J'en ai mis du temps à boucler ce chapitre ! En fait merci pour les reviews ! Même si j'en ai qu'une (vous aimez pas c'est ça?) Merciiii Azalee pour ta review et les cookies, j'espère que ça t'as plut!

On voit Yukito arriver, il s'assoit près de l'auteur et commence lui aussi à lire. Il se tourne vers l'auteur et demande :

-Tu peux me le prêter ?

L'auteur continuant sa lecture :

-Si tu me laisses te filmer quand tu es dans la chambre de Toya j'accepte.

Yukito secoue la tête d'un air boudeur, puis ayant une idée désignant un point au hasard, il cri :

-Oh ! Des bishonens en liberté !

L'auteur regarde vivement la direction indiquée par Yukito, pendant quelques minutes cherchant puis se tournant vers la place que Yukito devrait occupé :

-Je les vois pas !

Mais Yukito s'est barré et l'auteur se rend compte de la disparition de son magasine. Il lève le poing au ciel et cri :

-Je le retrouverais ! En fait laissez des reviews !


	4. Tuons le Mokona2

**Titre :** Reporter Mokona

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp et la chanson sur le thème de : Promenons nous dans les bois ne m'appartient pas non plus, il y a juste les spectateurs qui sont à moi. (Les dits spectateurs se débattirent des liens qu'un certain auteur leur avait attachés.)

**Résumé :** Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé de question sur les non dessinés de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle ? Reporter Mokona est là pour vous répondre !

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi et beaucoup de Mokona !

**Note :** Voilà la deuxième partie (ça a été long, mais j'ai réussi !) On va enfin savoir comment se débarrasser des Mokona ! En fait, la moitié est inspiré des mes amis qui essayent de faire tuer la dingue des Mokona, et aussi des blagues que l'on fait entre nous, et moi au milieu de tout ça, j'écris des conneries !

Bonne lecture !

Un homme habillé de noir suivit d'un autre en blanc marchent dans une forêt. Le premier essaye tant bien que mal de garder son calme pour ne pas tuer l'homme qui le suit, homme qui chante sur un rythme bien connu où l'on parlait d'un loupiot et des petits nain fants qui se promenait, chanson qui ne semblait pas être celle de l'homme car lui chante :

« Tuons le Mokona,

Pendant que Yuko y'est pas,

Si Yuko y'était,

Elle nous empêcherai,

Mais vu que Yuko y est pas,

Elle nous empêchera pas !

Mokona y es tu ?

Faut qu'on te tue ! »

L'homme chante ce refrain trois, quatre fois, mais il ne peut continuer car à peine a-t-il ouvert la bouche pour chanter une cinquième fois, que l'homme en noir essaye de lui envoyer un poing dans le visage en hurlant :

-Mais comment on t'arrête ?

Le blond qui a esquivé le coup fit un petit sourire un brin pervers et murmure :

-Tu le sais très bien Kuro-chan !

Le Kuro-chan en question arbore une belle couleur tomate et essaye de lui envoyer un autre pain dans le ventre cette fois en hurlant :

-Mais t'es complètement obsédé ma parole !

Le dit obsédé évite le pain et susurre avec un grand sourire :

-Obsédé de toi, mon Kuro-chan !

On aurait su dire si c'est la première partie de la phrase ou la deuxième qui a fait rougir le Kuro-chan le plus fort, de tout manière on ne le su jamais, car ils entendirent tout deux un bruit derrière un épais buisson.

-Ouf ! Mokona a échappé à cette grosse brute !

La grosse brute se reconnut facilement et reconnut aussi la voix de la petite boule de poils. Il essaya de s'approcher mais le blond le retint lui intimant l'ordre de se taire. Ils écoutèrent la boule de poils parler toute seule :

-Mince ! Mokona est dans la forêt des milles dangers ! Comment Mokona va sortir ? Mokona ne peut pas changer de dimension ! Mokona doit aller en dehors de la forêt. Bon, Mokona va y aller !

On entend les pas de la boule de poils s'éloigner. Quand ils se firent lointain, le brun allait engager la poursuite le sabre en main quand le blond remarqua en rattrapant le ninja par la manche:

-On ne nous a pas dit de tuer le Mokona, ils ont juste voulu savoir comment le tuer, Non ?

Le brun se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'essayer de se dépêtrer de l'étreinte du blond. Le blond ne le lâcha pas et continua :

-Dans ce cas, c'est qu'on n'est pas obliger de le tuer ?

Le brun arrêta de se débattre, il regarda le blond comme si celui ci venait de lui enlever l'ultime plaisir au dernier moment. Fye fit la moue et murmure :

-J'ai pas envie de me fatiguer, on n'a qu'à le suivre, on est dans la forêt des mille dangers non ?

Le brun se contenta d'approuver même si on pouvait voir au fond de ses yeux qu'il désapprouvait. Puis ils se tournèrent tout deux vers la caméra et dirent :

-On va suivre le Mokona !

Puis ils partirent tout deux à la suite de la boule de poils. Le blond étrangement proche du brun.

On voit un Mokona tout propre sortir de la forêt en sautillant. Le Mokona s'arrête et regarde la caméra. Il fait un grand sourire et hurle très fort, si fort que les spectateurs maudissent l'auteur de ne pas leur avoir fourni un régulateur de son, auteur qui se marre en voyant la tronche des spectateurs :

-Mokona est content, Mokona a trouvé ça trop fade ! Mais…

On entend un énorme gargouillement encore plus fort que la voix de Mokona, les spectateurs commencent à devenir légèrement sourds et l'auteur se marre toujours, Mokona fait une tête triste et murmure :

-Mokona a faim.

Puis refaisant un sourire, il crie :

-Mais Mokona a vu un château pas loin, Mokona va y manger !

Puis la boule de poils s'éloigne. On voit alors deux minutes plus tard deux hommes en sortir.

Ils sont couverts de poussières, mouillés, ils ont les vêtements déchirés et rampent tout deux misérablement à terre. La moitié des spectateurs bavent devant leurs écrans, Un Fye et un Kurogané quasi-nu et comme si ils sortaient d'un combat de boue et en rampant ça ferait baver n'importe qui. En dessous de leur siège un récipient sort pour y recueillir la bave et pour ainsi éviter que la salle se remplisse de bave. Kurogané et Fye se regardent, Kurogané est interdit et Fye a perdu son sourire habituel contre un plus nerveux mais qui lui va à ravir. Fye finit par bégayer :

-Tu as vu quand il est tombé dans la rivière de lave et qu'il en ressortit comme si rien n'était ?

Kurogané hocha la tête lentement, jetant un regard par l'endroit par où était parti la boule de poils. Fye continue :

-Et quand il a marché sur les pics pour traverser le pont ?

Kurogané murmura :

-Et que quand nous on a essayé et que l'on s'est quasiment détruit les pieds ?

Fye renchérit :

-Et quand il est resté cinq minutes sous l'eau pour passer ?

Kurogané ajouta :

-Et que nous, il nous a fallu au moins vingt et qu'on a faillit crever ?

Puis Fye murmura tout bas :

-Et quand cet énorme monstre l'attaqué et qu'il…Qu'il l'a…

-Qu'il l'a bouffé en entier ? Termina Kurogané.

Fye hocha la tête lentement, il eut un long silence puis Kurogané se releva pour pourchasser le Mokona, il aida Fye à se relever. Ils allaient tout deux partir quand ils entendirent un hurlement qui finit de rendre complètement sourds les spectateurs, mais heureusement les sous-titres apparurent, on pu y lire :

-STTOOOOPP !

Les deux hommes regardèrent avec appréhension l'auteur arriver, auteur qui n'avait plus de magasine nota intérieurement Fye qui aurait bien voulu y jeter un coup d'œil. L'auteur se plaça devant eux et les engueula :

-Vous avez pas honte ! Vous baladez habillé ainsi ! Y a des gens qui regardent !

Les deux hommes rougissent de honte. L'auteur soupire et claque des doigts en râlant :

-Heureusement que je suis là !

Des petits schtroumfs arrivent en courrant portant ensemble un énorme paravent et un sac noir. Ils posèrent le paravent de manière à ce qu'il cache les deux jeunes hommes. L'auteur donna le sac aux deux jeunes leurs expliquant que ce sont leurs vêtements, puis il se met de l'autre côté du paravent entraînant avec lui le caméraman qui est accessoirement un mateur refoulé. On voit à travers le paravent les silhouettes des deux hommes. On voit leurs silhouettes se dévêtirent. Le caméraman tente vainement de se défaire de l'étau qui l'empêche d'accéder au paradis du matage. Etau qui est l'auteur et qui parle avec les petits êtres bleus. Auteur ignorant qu'à ce moment là, une salle entière et en train de le maudire dans une autre dimension, à cause du fait qu'il les empêche d'accéder eux aussi au paradis du matage.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour les deux jeunes hommes pour sortir habillés du paravent. Il en fallut moins de deux secondes pour que Kurogané hurle à l'auteur :

-C'est quoi cette tenue ?

Effectivement, la dite tenue n'avait rien d'une tenue, on aurait plutôt dit un déguisement. Ils portaient tout deux des collants, un justaucorps, des chaussons et un tutu, tout cela rose. Kurogané avait atteint le onzième échelon de la colère contenu, tandis que Fye tournait sur lui même en parfaite danseuse étoile en riant. L'auteur haussa les épaules et se préparant à partir, il lança :

-Il restait plus que ça, et puis vous avez intérêt à finir cette enquête vite fait !

Kurogané grogna et suivit le même chemin que Mokona, Kurogané était suivit lui-même d'une Fye en tenue de danseuse.

On voit Mokona hurler contre un homme brun. Homme qui est suivit d'un homme aux cheveux blanc gris. Mokona crie :

-Rendez son goûter à Mokona !

L'homme aux cheveux blanc gris s'adressant au brun :

-Voyons Toya, tu vas comme même lui rendre ?

Le dénommé Toya hausse les épaules d'un air nonchalant et répond :

-Yukito, cette boule de poils m'a trop fait chier !

Mokona lance alors d'une voix forte :

-Si tu continues, Mokona va te péter la gueule, et plus que la gueule ! (Cette réplique c'est pas de moi, c'est à la folle des Mokona)

Toya marcha sur la boule de poils et continua son chemin, suivit d'un Yukito le réprimandant. Une boule de poils écrasé gisait à terre, elle se regonfla tel un ballon et se remit sur pattes, elle grogna contre les bruns, malheur de l'humanité (J'ai rien contre les bruns, d'ailleurs je le suis, en fait vous saviez que les bruns étaient plus pervers que les autres ? Il paraît que c'est vrai !). Dans un coin, deux hommes avaient assisté à l'altercation, tout deux habillés en danseuse roses. Ils restaient interdits. Mokona soupira, et décida de rentrer dans sa dimension. Il forma un tourbillon et y entra, les deux hommes le suivirent sans un mot. Tous les écrans s'éteignirent dans la salle.

Les deux hommes rencontrent le sol sans douceur. Ils observent l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient arrivés. Ils sont revenus dans la salle d'où ils étaient partis. Ils sentent le regard des spectateurs posés sur eux. Kurogané leur lance un regard noir, et leur dit :

-Ben quoi, on a le droit de se promener en tenue de danseuse si on veut ! ET PUIS ARRETEZ DE MATTER FYE !

Ils virent l'auteur arriver, devant la question muette, il leur répondit :

-Mokona est allé boire un rafraîchissement, alors c'est quoi la réponse ?

Fye et Kurogané hésitèrent puis finalement dirent d'une même voix :

-On n'a pas réussit.

L'auteur hoche la tête et se dirige vers le clavier au fond de la pièce. Il tape avec légèreté comme si il l'avait fait toute sa vie, même si il le fait tout le temps pour écrire des conneries. Sur le grand écran s'affiche :

Question : Comment tuer le Mokona

Réponse : Mokona est immortel (tout le monde sait mais bon…)

La femme aux couettes émet un son proche de l'indignation. Kurogané parcourt l'écran des yeux pus lance un regard de tueur à l'auteur qui essaie d'emballer ses cadeaux de Noël dans un coin. Kurogané murmure d'une voix horriblement douce qui présage mille et une souffrances :

-Ça veut dire que tu nous as envoyé affronter pleins de créatures et braver mille et un dangers pour une réponse que tu avais déjà ?

L'auteur hoche la tête en essayant en même temps de se dépêtrer du scotch bien trop collant. Kurogané ouvre la bouche la referme et a une réaction que personne n'attendait, il pleurniche :

-J'ai fait tout ça pour rien ? OUUUUIIIINNNNN !

Et Kurogané part en courant hors de la salle. Fye se tourne vers l'auteur en souriant (?) et il lance :

-Bien joué ! Maintenant je vais devoir le consoler !

Puis il suit le même chemin que l'homme brun habillé en danseuse. L'auteur surpris questionne les spectateurs :

-Pourquoi il souriait ?

Les spectateurs haussent les épaules et observent du coin de l'œil l'auteur faire ses paquets cadeaux, espérant secrètement que l'un d'eux leurs soit réservé. Mokona arrive, il se tourne vers l'auteur est lui demande :

-Dis, c'est normal que Kurogané et Fye sont en train de faire ce qu'ils font dans leurs chambres d'habitude ?

L'auteur ne réagit pas d'abord, puis il se lève brusquement et hurle se dirigeant hors de la scène :

-Hé faites pas ça dans les loges !

Mokona indifférent à cette réaction, se tourne vers le public et lance :

-Bon maintenant que c'est terminé, vous avez des questions ?

**à suivre…**

On voit l'auteur cherchant dans un couloir et ouvrant toutes les portes à la recherche de quelque chose :

-Bon comme d'hab, merci pour les reviews, j'ai déjà répondu personnellement aux reviewers, sinon, il faut que je vous prévienne que les chapitres seront de plus en plus courts, parce que les idées que j'aies sont nombreuses mais hyper courtes. Ah oui, dés le prochain chapitre j'attaque les idées des gentils reviewers, je sais pas par quoi je commence, en fait, les questions seront pas exactement les mêmes mais je resterai dans l'esprit de la question et je ferai de mon mieux.

L'auteur s'arrête devant le pas d'une porte, il prend le magasine posé par terre dont le titre est Tout sur le yaoi :

-Enfin, je l'ai retrouvé ! Mais où est Yukito ?

On entend divers bruits à travers la porte, l'auteur colle son oreille en disant :

-Hé ben, c'est qu'il apprend vite le Yukito !

Shaolan qui passait par là :

-Kurogané m'a dit que tu pouvais garder le livre, il en a plus besoin.

L'auteur souriant :

-Yes ! Je vais pouvoir le finir ! Ah oui, laissez moi des reviews, et j'ai lu le tome 7 donc vous pouvez me poser des questions dessus !


	5. Yukito et Toya

**Titre :** Reporter Mokona

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Le public et le caméraman pervers, ils sont à moi (caméraman pervers : ça veut dire que tu peux faire tout ce tu veux de moi ? L'auteur : Quand je disais qu'il était pervers…) .

**Résumé :** Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé de question sur les non dessinés de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle ? Reporter Mokona est là pour vous répondre !

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi et beaucoup de Mokona !

**Note **: Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, j'étais censé écrire et publier ce chapitre mercredi, mais j'ai été très occupé, alors désolé. Sinon, voici la réponse de la question de lapin bleu sans pattes, C'est à dire que font Yukito et Toya pendant que Shaolan et Sakura se sont barrés.

Bonne lecture !

Une main se lève timidement dans l'assemblée, tous se tournent vers elle curieuse, c'est une jeune fille aux cheveux courts, blonds et légèrement ébouriffés, du sûrement au fait que comme la plupart des spectateurs, elle s'était arrachés les cheveux quand le caméraman n'avait pas pu filmer ce qui se passait derrière le paravent. A cette pensée, tous se tournent furieux vers l'auteur, auteur qui avait finit d'emballer ses cadeaux de Noël et qui essaye d'apprendre quelques chants, d'une voix digne d'une casserole rouillée. Il fut interrompu par le caméraman qui lui fourre un éclair au chocolat dans la bouche l'air désespéré. Eclair qui fut gobé d'un seul coup, laissant l'auteur rassasié et attentif. Toute la salle remercie intérieurement le caméraman. Mokona montrant de sa minuscule patte la main levé et s'adressant à celle qui possédait cette main :

-Mokona vous écoute !

La jeune fille rougit et murmure quelque chose si faiblement que ses voisins lâchent un quoi sonore. La jeune fille rougissant encore plus lance :

-Je, heu, tout à l'heure, on a vu un homme aux cheveux argenté et un autre brun, je… Ils sont entrés dans une pièce. Elle insiste lourdement sur la suite d'une voix plus assurée, Ensembles, je voudrai savoir ce qu'ils y font.

La salle reste silencieuse, seul le bruit des pages que tourne l'auteur s'entend, pages d'un livre assez épais, un annuaire peut-être. Le silence ne dure pas longtemps car quelques minutes plus tard on entend :

-Mokona, j'ai trouvé !

Le Mokona se tourne vers l'auteur et demande :

-Alors ?

L'auteur, des étoiles brillant dans ses yeux, répond :

-Le brun, c'est Toya, le mec aux cheveux argentés, c'est Yukito.

Mokona sourit et se précipite sur le clavier, on l'entend d'abord taper bruyamment, puis il semble hésiter, enfin, il se tourne vers l'auteur qui fait un concours de grimaces avec le caméraman, celui-ci domine nettement, Mokona semble hésiter entre le fait de se joindre à eux et prouver que Mokona est le plus fort et de poser sa question. Il choisit la deuxième proposition, bien que sur son visage, si un Mokona a un visage, on voyait la déception.

-Diiiiis, Mokona ne sais pas écrire Toya et Yukito, tu peux pas le faire ?

L'auteur râle et abandonnant son concours de grimaces, il va aider Mokona. Mokona qui en profite pour engager une bataille de grimace avec le caméraman. Tout le monde est absorbé par la bataille, certains parient même, pour l'instant Mokona avait l'avantage, mais le caméraman fait une grimace des plus subtiles faisant enrager Mokona, Mokona qui se prépare à sortir son arme hyper secrète ! Mais là l'écran géant s'allume et on entend :

-Mokona ! Au boulot !

Sur l'écran on pouvait lire : Question du jour : Que font Toya et Yukito dans une pièce ensembles ?

Mokona forme un tourbillon, il y entre, suivit de l'auteur qui murmurait des j'ai faim et du caméraman affichant une mine de gagnant. L'immense écran s'éteint, laissant la place aux petits.

Mokona se plaça devant une porte, des insignes royaux étaient gravés dessus. On entend la voix de l'auteur :

-Tu savais que c'est ici qu'habitait Sakura avant de perdre ses plumes ? La classe ! Y a carrément des plats de nouilles dans le couloir.

On voit l'auteur se précipiter sur les plat de nouilles suivit de près du caméraman qui abandonne lâchement sa caméra devant Mokona et la porte. Mokona observe la bataille qui s'en suit, Mokona soupire car il a perdu de vue les deux barjots. Mokona se tourne vers la caméra et se met de profil, de face, de dos, tout ça en s'admirant. On entend :

-Mokona ! Quand je dis au boulot c'est au boulot !

Mokona colle son oreille contre la porte et commence à écouter. On entend deux voix, l'une assez calme mais au bord de la rupture et la deuxième qui crie, tiens ? On insonorise les chambres maintenant ? Pour quoi faire ? Mokona abandonnant ses réflexions se concentre, et dans une salle à plusieurs dimensions plus loin, on entend par les petites enceintes près des écrans, petites enceintes sans régulateurs de son, petites enceintes qui obligent les spectateurs à se pencher vers l'écran, se retrouvant ainsi dans une position plus qu'inconfortable :

-Yukito, jamais ! Tu m'entends ! C'est une voix grave qui parle, elle crie et les spectateurs maudirent les enceintes et les auteurs à petit budget.

-Je te dis que tu vas le faire ! C'était une voix un peu moins grave. Celle du dénommé Yukito sûrement.

- Dans tes rêves ! répliqua l'autre voix sûrement celle du brun, Toya.

- Si tu ne veux pas, je t'y obligerai ! Prévient l'autre agacé.

-Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Déclare l'autre.

On entend un gémissement ( ?) à travers la porte, puis une voix moqueuse qui murmure :

-Tu as l'air beaucoup plus réceptif maintenant ! C'est la voix de Yukito.

- Tu ne m'auras pas par les sentiments ! S'insupporte le brun.

-Toya ! Cesse de jouer l'enfant ! Gronde l'autre.

- Jamais ! Tu m'entends ! Jamais tu ne me mettras ce truc dans le cul !

Tous les spectateurs se regardent, si ils ont bien comprit… Yukito et Toya… faire… dans la chambre… Et Toya ne veut pas… donc Yukito va le… Tout d'à coup les spectateurs ont très chaud. Des images susceptibles de choquer les plus jeunes leur passent par la tête, avec des fouets, chaînes et autres objets plus bizarre que les uns que autres. Mokona entre temps s'est reculé et fixe la porte. Prenant une grande décision dictée par sa conscience, et pas par l'arme chargée de l'auteur qui est revenu avec le caméraman, pointé sur lui, il se prépare à ouvrir la porte. Il respire et d'un grand coup de patte ouvre la porte.

Assis sur le lit, Toya fusille du regard Yukito tandis que l'homme tient un étrange objet entre les doigts, il fusille lui aussi l'homme du regard. Ils se fixent. Toya finit par lâcher :

-Jamais, je ne prendrai pas ce suppositoire.

Puis se rendant compte de la présence de trois intrus dans sa chambre, il les observa longuement puis finit de demander l'air passablement énervé :

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Il eut un gros silence. Puis Mokona répondit :

-Tu m'as volé mon goûter rend le moi !

Toya qui n'avait pas vu la boule de poils demanda soudainement étonné :

-Mais, je t'ai pas écrasé toi ?

Mokona répondit avec fierté :

-Mokona est immortel !

Dans la salle, plus précisément dans les coulisses on entendit un soupir, vite remplacé par un gémissement. Pendant ce temps, Toya observa la boule de poils avec colère, puis Yukito voyant la caméra demanda la voix très énervé :

-Et pourquoi vous nous filmiez ?

On voit les deux hommes se rapprocher dangereusement. Les petits écrans s'éteignent soudainement. Les spectateurs se regardent hébétés, serait-ce déjà la fin ? L'auteur survivra-t-il ? Enfin, dans un sens, ils s'en réjouissent, mais ils ont besoin du caméraman pervers ! Il prend de très bons angles de vues !

Enfin, deux personnes et un Mokona arrivent sur scène. Ils ont l'air d'avoir couru le cent mètres en deux secondes, ils s'entre regardent, l'auteur finit par lâcher :

-J'ai cru qu'on allait y passer !

Le caméraman acquiesce et ajoute de sa voix grave et entrecoupés de ses respirations accélérés (c'est la première fois qu'on entend sa voix alors faut que je précise) :

- Je savais pas qu'un prêtre et un prince ça pouvait être aussi dangereux !

L'auteur réplique :

-Ben, maintenant tu sais !

Mokona indifférent à cette joute verbale (toujours rêvé d'écrire ça) se rend près du clavier abandonné, il tape rapidement et appuyant sur la touche entré, il fait apparaître sur l'immense écran : Question : Que font Toya et Yukito dans une pièce ensembles ?

Réponse : Yukito essaye de soigner Toya.

Puis comme à son habitude, il se tourna vers le public et dit :

-Vous avez des questions ?

à suivre…

L'auteur sirotant une grenadine :

-Désolé si c'est court, mais je vous avais prévenu et encore désolé pour le retard ! En fait, vous le trouvez comment mon caméraman ? Vous avez des idées de noms ?

Shaolan qui est de retour, et qui est content de n'pas encore être passé directement dans la fic:

-Tu as tellement pas d'idées que tu demande un nom pour un de tes persos !

L'auteur choqué :

-Mais, il devient carrément méchant là ! Je me vengerai si tu continues !

Shaolan pressé de changer de sujet :

-En fait, c'est quoi le prochain chapitre ?

L'auteur grand sourire :

-On retrouveras encore Yukito et Toya, cette fois, ça sera : Que font-il dans leur cuisine d'après l'idée d'Azalee !

Shaolan marmonnant :

-Même pas capable de trouver des idées, seul !

L'auteur passé en mode aussi méchant que Voldy (tiens en fait je suis allé voir Harry Potter au cinéma, c'est normal que pendant tout le film j'ai raconté des blagues perverses, et quand il y a le moment triste (je vais pas raconter pour ceux qui ont pas vu) je me suis marré comme une malade alors que mes amis étaient sur le point de pleurer ?) :

-Tu viens de dire quoi là ?

Shaolan qui se barre :

-On m'appelle là !

L'auteur les yeux en feu :

-Je me vengerai ! Et laissez des reviews ! En fait pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai fait mon profil, vous pouvez aller y faire un tour si ça vous dit.


	6. Yukito, Toya et Godzilla

**Titre :** Reporter Mokona

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Le public, Godzilla (vous comprendrez dans le chap) et le caméraman pervers, ils sont à moi. (Public : Noooon ! caméraman pervers : on dit : oh oui plutôt, non ? Public : pervers !)

**Résumé :** Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé de question sur les non dessinés de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle ? Reporter Mokona est là pour vous répondre !

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi et beaucoup de Mokona !

**Note **: Allez, je vais attaquer la question que tous vous vous posez ! (Comment ça non ?) Que font Yukito et Toya dans leur cuisine ! Gros délire en perspective ! Dans le principe, c'est un peu comme dans le chap précédent, mais en un peu plus louche.

Bonne lecture !

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et encore plus ébouriffés, sûrement du au fait que elle faisait partie de la partie, de la partie, de la partie…

Caméraman pervers : ça y est on a rayé le disque, on fait quoi ?

L'auteur : Si Mokona dansait pas dessus aussi…

Mokona : Mokona sait faire le moon-walk !

Caméraman pervers : Dégage ou je t'en fous une !

Mokona : Où ça ?

L'auteur : Je crois que je vais arrêter ce délire, sinon on va traiter mon caméraman pervers de Mokonaphile !

Caméraman pervers : T'es vachement possessif !

L'auteur : T'es vachement pervers ! Reprenons :

De la partie du public qui s'était imaginé des trucs pas très net, se leva encore une fois, et croisant les bras, elle dit :

-Je ne suis pas satisfaite de la réponse !

Mokona regarde la spectatrice hoche la tête et d'un air peiné dit :

-Toutes mes condoléances.

L'auteur qui arrive derrière Mokona avec un livre sur lequel est écrit : « Les mille et une façons de dresser son caméraman » (pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est pervers ?) se mettant à son niveau lui explique :

-Mokona, on dit ça quand quelqu'un est mort…

-Ah ! Il faut tuer quelqu'un ? demande la boule de poils.

L'auteur réfléchissant à la question :

-Ben, en fait…

-Non, il doit juste répondre désolé à l'autre pouf.

Le public moins une personne, remercie le caméraman pervers qui vient de sauver l'un des leur des griffes de l'auteur fou et du Mokona con, plusieurs lui souhaitèrent atteindre le paradis auquel répondit-il en demandant si les anges volaient vraiment nus, un pervers reste un pervers même si il vous a sauvé la vie. Enfin, une spectatrice lui souhaita l'enfer, celle qui avait été traité de pouf, elle n'avait pas apprécié, mais c'est bien un pouf ! Quand on s'assoit dessus, ben ça fait pouf d'où le nom et en plus c'est confortable, un peu gros mais confortable, oui, un pouf c'est bien ! Les gens n'ont plus aucune éducation de nos jours ! (j'ai l'impression de parler comme ma prof là…). Après une slave d'applaudissements, enfin Mokona répondit à la dite pouf :

-Je suis désolé.

La pouf au bord de l'hystérie :

-Mais j'en ai rien à cirer de ton désolé !

Auquel Mokona répondit galamment :

-Mais Mokona non plus, Mokona en a rien à faire de votre insatisfaction ! (il parle bien Mokona quand il veut.)

-Si ! Il faut que je sois satisfaite ! répliqua la pouf-je-t'emmerde-et-j'en-ai-rien-à-foutre.

L'auteur qui essaye de lire son manuel à l'envers (?) répond sans quitter des yeux la page qu'il regarde depuis deux minutes comme hypnotiser :

-C'est pas marqué Party le contrat de confiance ici ! On fait pas dans la charité, y a pas de remboursement, d'ailleurs vous avez pas payé !

La pouf pousse un cri de rage qui fait lâcher de surprise le manuel des mains de l'auteur. Manuel qui tombe et dévoile en plein milieu, ce que regardait l'auteur. Oh, un magasine sur le yaoï version 2 avec des images, ultra rare ! Le caméraman le prend jette un coup d'œil et lançant un regard pervers euh, non plutôt : sévère à l'auteur, il soupire :

-C'est pour ça que tu tenais ton manuel à l'envers…Je me disais aussi…

L'auteur reprend son bien et lance :

-Pas grave, je te le prêterais après.

Un nouveau cri de rage pour recentrer l'attention des spectateurs se fait entendre. Agacé, l'auteur lui lance un regard made in auteur en manque de yaoï et qu'on vient d'interrompre pendant son ressourcement, regard de la mort qui tue encore plus en bref. Exaspéré, il hurle presque :

-Bon, o.k du calme Godzilla ! Si tu tiens tellement à voir ce qui se passe, tu vas voir ! Mais c'est la dernière fois, on est des pros nous !(Et là bas ! Arrêtez de rire !) On a pas de temps à perdre pour une centenaire en manque ! (C'est méchant…)

Godzilla ne fait aucun commentaire, personne dans la salle ne fait un commentaire, enfin sauf le caméraman pervers qui demande :

-En manque de quoi ?

L'auteur répond avec un regard lubrique un air de toxico en manque, on ne dirait pas qu'il y a trois secondes il gueulait, le caméraman comprend, hoche la tête et se tournant vers Godzilla, il demande :

-ça fait combien de temps ? Un an, deux, peut-être dix ?

Godzilla ne répond pas, le caméraman s'exclame alors :

-Quoi ? Vingt ans, ça doit être horrible ! Moi, je tiens même pas une heure ! (Ce mec est un lapin, pas possible autrement !)

L'auteur plaint silencieusement les toilettes visités toutes les heures par la même personne…Puis, il se dirige vers Mokona et lui demande quelque chose à l'oreille, Mokona hoche la tête lentement quand il a finit. Il semble se concentrer pendant que le caméraman se vante de ses performances dans un lit, accessoirement dans une voiture, un pré, une moissonneuse batteuse, un mur, un bois, un bateau… Oui, un caméraman pervers est toujours tout terrain pour tout et pour… ben tout.

Mokona chuchote quelque chose à l'auteur, l'auteur hoche la tête, se lève et se dirige vers l'avant scène tandis que son caméraman pervers continue de raconter :

-On a faillit se faire chopper, en plus, on était à moitié mort, surtout grâce à mes capacités, bien sûr, ses capacités ne laissaient pas à désirer mais pas assez d'expérience, moi par contre je me suis tapé aux mo …

- Bon, coupe l'auteur qui sent que si son caméraman pervers continue on peut classer la fic M tout de suite. J'ai une annonce à vous annoncer (logique) nous avons trouvé après maintes et maintes recherches découvert un autre Yukito et Toya dans une autre dimension, je vais pas vous expliquer le système des dimensions, vous devez le connaître. Dans cette dimensions, nos deux spécimens (on dirait qu'on parle d'animaux…) sont cuisiniers. Mokona, le caméraman perv… le caméraman et moi allons nous rendre dans cette dimension. C'est tout.

Mokona qui entre temps avait tapé quelque chose sur le clavier appuie sur la touche entrée. Sur l'écran s'affiche :

Question du jour : Que font Yukito et Toya dans une pièce ensemble (bis)

Mokona crée un tourbillon, l'auteur et le caméraman et sa caméra y entre, Mokona les suit. Soudain, juste quand le portail inter dimensionnel va se fermer, une femme s'y jette. On l'appelait Godzilla… (j'ai mis du suspens dans ma fic ! yes !). Les spectateurs reportent leurs yeux sur leurs écrans qui s'allument, le grand s'éteint, laissant les spectateurs inquiets dans le noir.

On voit Mokona courir à travers les nombreux couloirs, on entend l'auteur :

-Ce resto est un vrai labyrinthe !

On entend le caméraman :

-Cours Forest ! Cours !

On entend le bruit d'un coup, soudain, Mokona s'arrêt devant une porte. Il reste silencieux. Puis il regarde la caméra et demande :

-Mokona se demande si c'est là.

La caméra bouge la tête, ou plutôt le caméraman avec la caméra, pour affirmer. Les spectateurs commencent à avoir le mal de mer. Enfin la caméra s'est arrêtée. Tout le mode regarde impatient. Mokona colle son oreille contre le panneau de bois. Il ne bouge plus et tout le monde retient son souffle. La caméra est posé par terre, enfin on entend :

-Hé tu connaissais cette position ?

-Non, je vais l'essayer la prochaine fois.

Mokona shoote soudainement la caméra. Elle pivote, on voit l'auteur et le caméraman accroupis, l'auteur tient le magasine sur le yaoï version 2 tandis que le caméraman regarde par dessus son épaule. L'auteur lève les yeux, tombe des yeux sur la caméra, fait un sourire un brin crispé et le caméraman se précipite vers la caméra qui retourne sur un Mokona fâché. Mokona se remet en position (arrêtez de vous imaginez des choses, voyons !) Son oreille plaqué contre la porte, on entend enfin une voix grave qui murmure :

-Arrête Yukito ! Si quelqu'un nous voyais ?

-Mais y a personne Toya ! Allez, s'il te plaît ! Supplie une autre voix un peu moins grave.

-Mais, t'imagines si on en trouve en train de faire ça ? Rétorque le premier.

-Maiiiis, pleurniche le second, j'ai envie !

-Y a pas de mais qui tiennes ! coupe l'autre.

-C'est pas juste ! Je te demande jamais ce genre de choses ! Et quand toi tu demandes je dis toujours oui ! chouine la victime d'une voix à faire pleurer une pierre, d'ailleurs dans la salle on sort des mouchoirs.

-Bon o.k, cède l'autre. Mais c'est la dernière fois qu'on fait ça au restaurant ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Enfile ça ! Ordonne l'ex pleurnichard.

On entend le bruissement de vêtements. Dans la salle, les gens se posent des questions, voici un rapide résumé :

Est-ce que cette fois, ça serait vrai, ils pourraient avoir des images en direct live ! Avec un aussi bon caméraman, il aurait du acheter des cassettes, mais qu'est ce qu'ils attendent pour ouvrir c'tte putain de porte, et puis, elle est passé où Godzilla ? Mais on en a rien à faire ! On va voir deux mecs en pleines actions, deux beaux spécimens en pleine reproduction, de pas grand chose, mais en reproduction ! On en a rien à foutre de cette centenaire en manque, veut la vidéo, veut la vidéo.

Bizarrement les glandes salivaires se mirent en marche dans la plupart des bouches grandes ouvertes devant leurs futures extases.

-Aïe ! Crie soudain une voix venant de l'écran.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? Interroge la voix la moins grave, celle de Yukito, on présume.

-Tu l'as enfoncé trop profondément. Explique l'autre.

Plus aucun doute ne persiste dans la tête des spectateurs. Oui, ils étaient en pleine action ! Et tous en chœur, ils pensaient : Mais ouvrez cette porte !

Mais, la caméra ne bougeait pas, Mokona ne bougeait pas. On entendit Mokona demander :

-On ouvre ?

Le caméraman pervers mais c'était plus un secret demanda, sûrement à l'auteur :

-Alors ?

On entendit la voix de l'auteur hésitante :

-Je sais pas… Pas envie de augmenter le rating… Puis faudrait pas choquer les spectateurs...

Spectateurs qui le maudissait jusqu'au plus profond de leur âme. Soudain, devant la caméra passe des cheveux blonds. Leur propriétaire se nommant Godzilla ( plutôt était nommé) ne tenant plus, avait surgit du coin noir où elle se cachait et ouvre la porte, laissant au spectateurs, caméraman, Mokona, auteur et elle même, le spectacle étrange.(Attention, ça devient grave là)

Debout sur un tabouret, Toya est dans une robe parfaitement rose bonbon. A ses pieds, avec une aiguille et un nécessaire de couture, Yukito parachève (je sais pas si ça dit mais je me rappelle plus du terme particulier) la robe. L'air très concentré, il coud des volants à la robe. Toya semble très mécontent mais se laissait faire. Finalement, il rouspète :

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu fais la même taille que Primera-chan et qu'elle m'a demandé de fignoler sa robe de concert ! répond Yukito toujours concentré.

-Porter une horreur pareille… en public… Rouspète de nouveau le brun.

-Elle en a absolument besoin ! Précise l'autre en levant ses yeux vers le brun.

Fatale erreur car déconcentré, il ne vise plus très bien, ce qui fait que Toya s'exclame :

-Aïe ! Tu m'as encore piqué !

-Désolé, s'excuse l'autre.

Il se concentre sur le bas de la robe, tandis que l'autre jure. Soudain tout le monde entend :

-Quoi ! Si il a crié c'est à cause de l'aiguille ! Moi qui croyait que…

C'est Miss Godzilla, elle a gaffé, parce que de un, maintenant l'auteur, Mokona et le caméraman peuvent plus se barrer discrètement. Et que de deux, parce qu'elle vient de sous entendre qu'elle espérait autre chose. Mauvaise pioche pour elle en définitive. Toya et Yukito qui sont restés jusqu'ici interdits ose enfin parler, enfin, c'est Yukito qui parle, parce que même quand on est bien coordonnés, on comprend pas grand chose quand on dit quelque chose à deux, parler, on le fait pas à deux, on peut faire bien d'autres choses à deux, mais pas ça. Il dit :

-Mais que faîtes vous…

Il s'arrête en voyant Godzilla. Il la pointe du doigt un moment stupéfait, puis il murmure :

-Non, c'est pas possible !

Des étoiles s'éclairent soudainement dans ses yeux et il s'exclame :

-Vous faîtes exactement la même taille que Priméra ! Venez vous allez être mon mannequin, Toya est légèrement trop grand ! Mais vous c'est parfait !

Sans que personne n'est pu vraiment comprendre, Godzilla se retrouvait en robe rose, dans un position ridicule, vous êtes trop large d'épaule faut que vous vous teniez comme ça avait dit Yukito. Elle ne l'avait pas contredit en voyant le regard que lui lançait Toya promettant mille souffrances si elle osait. Yukito à ses pieds, cousait, Toya à ses côtes observe, une lueur de haine dans le regard quand il regarde la femme blonde. Si une idée saugrenue lui vient en tête, elle devra être prête à en assumer les conséquences, c'est à dire une bataille contre Toya (Toya est jaloux !). L'auteur, le caméraman et Mokona assis à une table goûtait à différentes pâtisseries offertes par Yukito pour leurs « coopérations » Quand ils eurent finit, Ils se lèvent et souhaite bonne chance à Godzilla en partant.

Tous les écrans s'éteignent, le grand s'allume. On voit Mokona suivit de l'auteur et du caméraman arriver. Mokona se met devant la scène et hurle :

-Mokona a réussit !

Puis il se tourne et se dirige vers le clavier, tape dessus. Pendant ce temps, l'auteur a ressortit son bouquin et le regarde avec le caméraman qui fait quelques commentaires. Enfin Mokona appuie sur la touche entrée. L'auteur planque son magasine vire fait. Sur l'écran, on peut lire :

Question : Que font Yukito et Toya dans une pièce ensemble (bis)

Réponse : Ils travaillent à la robe de Primera avec Godzilla.

Mokona fait un grand sourire et demande :

-Vous avez des questions ?

**À suivre**

L'auteur s'étirant :

-Ouais, j'ai finit ce chapitre, j'ai eut du mal à démarrer mais après c'est allé tout seul.

Le caméraman pervers étonné :

-Pourquoi ?

L'auteur air très fatigué :

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'est dur : se lever de son canapé où t'étais tranquille, monter les escaliers, chaque marche… puis ouvrir la porte, se diriger vers ton ordi et le démarrer… c'est si dur…

Le caméraman murmure air désespéré :

-Mais t'as vraiment la flemme !

L'auteur enflammé :

-Et alors, vous pouvez pas savoir, vous gens normaux à quel point c'est dur pour moi, être venu de l'espace sibérien de me lever !

Le caméraman pervers pique le magasine yaoï et se taille avec pendant que l'auteur parle :

-Et puis taper sur les touches, et puis… Hé, il est où mon magasine ?

L'auteur voit le caméraman s'nefuir, le poursuit en courrant :

-Le temps que je le rattrape, laissez une review. Je sais pas je vais faire quoi au prochain chap, mais ça mettra plus de temps que d'habitude, désolé mais les fêtes de fin d'année arrivent, alors je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et pleins de bishonens !


	7. Fini?

**Titre :** Reporter Mokona

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. La salle où séjournent mes spectateurs est à moi et est fermé à double tour pour pas que l'on me les volent(plutôt pour pas qu'ils s'enfuient !)

**Résumé :** Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé de question sur les non dessinés de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle ? Reporter Mokona est là pour vous répondre !

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi et beaucoup de Mokona !

**Note **: Je déteste laisser une fic abandonné, ça me donne mauvaise conscience, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de boucler cette fic. Plus un petit délire que pour mettre le mot fin.

Bonne lecture !

On voit une main se lever, au bout de cette main, il y a un bras, au bout de ce bras une épaule, au bout de cette épau… Enfin, bref vous l'aurez compris ! Quelqu'un avait levé la main. Un adolescent, à peine un petit n'enfant, qui attaquait sa période de découverte. Mokona pointa sa petite patte sur le jeune n'enfant et hurla de sa voie suraiguë qui fit dresser les cheveux de l'assemblée qui se demandaient quand ce cauchemar prendrait fin.

- Le grand Mokona vous écoute ! Quelle est votre question !

L'enfant se leva, dépoussiéra ses habits qui étaient sale à cause de la presque abandon de sa personne et plus en générale, de la fic, remit son nœud papillon correctement, adressa un clin d'œil séducteur à une assemblée de gens bavant devant sa classe à l'autre bout de la salle. Il se tourna vers la boule de poils et d'un ton hautain, il commença :

- Voyez-vous, je suis aujourd'hui dans un âge très dur, je sors de l'âge tendre et il me reste bien du temps avant…

- Stop ! hurla l'auteur apparaissant.

Il agitait un drapeau blanc d'une drôle de forme, effectivement, on aurait dit un caleçon (?) Le cameraman pervers plaqua l'auteur sur le sol et récupéra le drapeau blanc de fortune en lui lançant un regard noir. L'homme fit un sourire sympathique à l'assistance et repartit dans les loges en maudissant les auteurs complètement siphonnés. L'auteur se releva avec difficulté, il jeta un œil craintif aux coulisses. Il se tourna finalement vers les spectateurs. Mokona le regarda un instant puis l'ignorant complètement, il regarda le jeune garçon.

- Je disais donc que…

Boum !

L'auteur venait de faire un plaquage spectaculaire sur le spectateur, il se tourna vers Mokona et hurla :

- Vite vas chercher la seringue !

Mokona partit en vitesse dans les coulisses et revînt une seringue à la main. Il fit une passe spectaculaire à l'auteur qui rattrapa l'aiguille après un ralenti magnifique. Il planta la piqûre dans le cou du pauvre homme. L'auteur vérifia que le garçon était bien endormi, il revînt sur scène le plus naturellement du monde. Il s'adressa à Mokona avec une voix affreusement surjouée :

- Mokona ! Quel malheur ! Le spectateur ne peut plus te répondre ! Mais alors, qui va te poser une question !

- Moi ! cria une voix du fond de la salle.

Tous se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait hurlé. Il eut un bide pendant que chacun se demandait mentalement ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. L'auteur regarda la personne un brin crispé puis essayant d'ignorer que son complice : le cameraman pervers, portait ce qu'on appelait couramment un robe, il reprit :

- Oh mais ! Tu vois Mokona quelqu'un d'autre a une question !

Mokona regarda la supposé personne et se tournant vers l'auteur, il lui dit :

- Mais, c'est juste le cameraman…

L'auteur emmena Mokona vers le fond de la scène tandis que les spectateurs s'entre regardaient, donc, ce n'était pas la sœur du cameraman, c'était juste le cameraman… Certains émirent un soupir de soulagement. Soudain, on entendit la voix chuchotée de l'auteur :

-Tu vois, Mokona, c'est bien le cameraman, mais c'est un secret, parce que le budget de l'émission a été dépassé, donc on est obligé de clôturer. Il faut le faire avec classe tu comprends ?

-Ton micro, imbécile ! hurla le cameraman, mais qui n'était pas le cameraman parce que c'était un secret.

L'auteur rougit soudainement et souriant imbécilement, il se tourna vers la salle :

-Moi qui voulait vous faire une surprise, c'est râpé ! Donc oui, je suis dans le malheur de vous annoncer que, oui cette fic va bientôt être terminé…

La réaction du public fut des plus bruyantes, certains levaient les mains au ciel hurlant de joie, d'autres pleuraient en se jetant dans les bras de son voisin, voisin qui chialait de bonheur.

Le cameraman réussit à se créer un passage entre les différents émois des spectateurs et rejoignit la scène. Il regarda l'auteur pleurer un grand sourire aux lèvres. Devant l'air inquiet du cameraman, il eut lui expliqua :

- Tu te rends compte ! Ils ont l'air si malheureux…

- Heu, là, t'es en train de regarder le rideau, expliqua le cameraman.

L'auteur eut un sourire des plus débiles et sortant un magasine de sa poche, il dit :

- Pas grave, regarde ce que j'ai piqué au spectateur que j'ai endormi.

L'auteur et le cameraman semblaient comme absorbé par la lecture. Derrière eux, la salle se vida rapidement. Il ne restait plus que Mokona. Il regarda d'un air triste la salle se vider. Même l'endormi se rua vers la sortie. Bientôt, il ne resta que des sièges vides. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et murmura :

- Mokona est triste…

L'auteur accompagné du cameraman pervers le regardèrent. Ils hésitèrent un moment entre consoler la boule de poils ou continuer à lire le magasine. Deux heures plus tard, ils choisirent la première option. L'auteur tapota le dos de Mokona essayant de ne pas l'en voyer sur orbite, il dit :

- Mais sois pas triste ! Maintenant, tu peux aller embêter Kurogané !

Mokona retrouva soudain tout son éclat et fonça vers les coulisses. Les deux autres protagonistes se regardèrent. Le cameraman pervers fixa l'écran géant puis tournant vers l'auteur, il demanda :

- Tu crois que on peut utiliser des Dvds là dessus ?

- Je crois… Pourquoi ? demanda l'auteur.

- J'ai un truc intéressant dans ma loge, fit le garçon d'une manière évasive.

L'auteur eut un sourire équivoque, le cameraman fila dans sa loge pour profiter de son truc intéressant sur grand écran dans les plus brefs délais. L'auteur regarda la salle vide. Il regarda le clavier non rangé. Il tapa trois lettres et appuya sur la touche entrée. Il regarda les lettres noires s'afficher. C'était écrit :

Fin 

L'auteur (regardant un film sur grand écran) :

- Mh, c'est pas trop mal en fin de compte, c'est dans l'esprit de la fic, je pense non ?

le cameraman pervers (à côté de l'auteur regardant la même chose) :

- Ouaip, puis comme ça on a le grand écran pour nous tous seuls…

L'auteur (penchant sa tête sur le côté) :

- Bof, c'est pas terribles comme prise de vue comme même…

Le cameraman pervers (hochant la tête) :

- T'as raison.

L'auteur (penchant un peu plus la tête) :

-J'aurai des reviews à ton avis ?

Le cameraman pervers (haussant les épaules) :

-Si tu le dis…

Mokona (arrivant ne courant) :

-Reviews !


End file.
